La princesita
by karla grandchester
Summary: Esta historia es de mi hermana Rosa de cristal que por razones personales no podrá seguir escribiendo pero yo me ofrecí a terminarla espero les guste mi continuación.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi hermana Rosa de cristal que por razones personales no podrá seguir escribiendo pero yo me ofrecí a terminarla espero les guste mi continuación.

**La princesita**

Sentada en los escalones de piedra de la mansión de la plantación Mirabelle se encontraba la joven y hermosa señorita Candice White atendiendo a unos admiradores. Su cabello dorado estaba elegantemente peinado hacia arriba y sus rizos centellaban y danzaban bajo el sol. Apenas más allá de la punta de un escarpín de satén color azul que asomaba debajo de su falda de seda color azul cielo un esclavo sonriente movía una hoja de palmera sujeta a un palo de escoba, con el fin de mantener frescos a la joven y a los ardientes cortejantes.

La joven no tenia mas que quince años pero era alta para su edad y casadera según las leyes de aquella época Candy sonrió con indulgencia al muchachito que los abanicaba y sus ojos y pestañas oscuras centellaron mientras relataba vividamente a los dos jóvenes como esta mañana había cabalgado en su nueva yegua Floss. Su voz cantarina burbujeaba de risa cuando les contó como Belize uno de los sirvientes en ese momento ocupado tratando de blanquear las gruesas lajas de piedra de coral del techo para que quedaran todavía mas blancas le había gritado desde el tejado y gritado:"¡Señorita candy va a matarse con ese caballo!"

-Casi se cayo del techo- rio Candy- ¡Y papa Ardley me habría castigado si por mi culpa el pobre Belize hubiese caído en ese gran macizo de adelfas rosadas que tanto aprecia!

-Ese macizo de adelfas habría amortiguado la caída- declaro Anthony un alto muchacho de diecisiete años.

-¡Ah pero las adelfas no habrían sobrevivido! Y papa Ardley estima a esas adelfas más que a cualquier cosa en bermuda

-Te aprecia a ti Candy más que a cualquier cosa en bermuda-declaro Archie un alto joven vestido de satén marrón, mientras veía con descaro y fascinación el escote de la bella Candy.

La señorita White sentía recelos del pelirrojo Archie , aunque no podía menos que admirar era un excelente jinete siempre andaba sobre el lomo de su semental roano.

-Hace calor- comento Candy mientras miraba al esclavo que los abanicaba- dile a Maria que nos traiga una jarra de limonada y algunas tortas con miel.

-Claro señorita ahora mismo- dijo el muchacho y salio corriendo hacia la cocina.

Cuando las tortas fueron servidas la conversación ceso y se oyeron exclamaciones

-Que rico esta esto!

-No te quemes los dedos Archie, jajajaja

-Y tu Anthony no derrames miel sobre tus pantalones jajajaja

-¿Qué estabas diciendo Anthony?

-Te pregunte cuanto tiempo mas el señor William Ardley iba a estar fuera?- pregunto este a Candy mientras se servia un vaso con limonada.

-No lo se es la primera vez que se tarda tanto en un viaje- contesto ella con evidente preocupación-Tengo miedo que algo le aya pasado.

-No te preocupes su barco es de los mejores al igual que el capitán ya veras que muy pronto estará de regreso- dijo Archie tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo deseaba que nunca volviera y que pronto se diera la noticia de su muerte ya que así las tierras, la mansión y toda la fortuna Ardley pasaría a manos de Candy y de su futuro esposo el cual esperaba ser el.

-Saben mi padre viajara a las islas Turku- menciono Anthony cambiando de tema- y yo lo acompañare.

-Enserio- exclamo Archie- oí que ahí ay excelentes caballos

-Si lo se pero no iremos por caballos sino por sal

-Te envidio Anthony – dijo Archie- talvez convenza a mi padre para que me deje ir contigo y conseguir algunos caballos.

Candy arrugo el entrecejo le parecía que desde que los Bermudianos habían tomado las islas Turku los jóvenes casaderos siempre estaban ausentes. Se volvió al notar un movimiento en el camino privado de entrada a la casa. Aunque no pudo ver la cara del jinete no tubo dudas de quien era.

Tenia que ser Stear con otro soneto. Cuando Stear estuvo mas cerca Candy vio que sus labios se movían. Ya enfrente de la casa se bajo de su caballo y lo dejo sin amarrar se acerco a la escalinata y le izo una reverencia a Candy.

- ¡Candy!- los ojos miopes ocultos detrás de unos anteojos de Stear la miraron ansiosamente- ¡que suerte que te encuentro!

Saludo con expresión tolerante a los dos muchachos, los cuales cesaron de hablar para mirar al recién llegado

-Habitualmente estoy aquí- suspiro Candy- siéntate y come algunas tortas. ¿Cómo estas Stear?

-Muy bien Candy- Stear permaneció ceremoniosamente de pie- espera a ver lo que te traje

-Yo le traje rosas- murmuro Anthony

-Y yo una botella de vino fino de las canarias- dijo Archie con aspereza

-Cosas materiales yo le eh traído versos

-Léelos Stear- dijo Candy con mucha compostura

-No léelos tu en privado- contesto este mirando a los dos ahí presentes

-¡Vaya valiente! Ven Anthony pongamos a Stear sobre su caballo y veamos si el animal puede encontrar el camino a casa por que no creo que este tonto pueda

-Olvidan que Stear es mi huésped- exclamó Candy con el rostro rojo intentando contener la risa- no toquen a Stear o yo… yo no hablare con ninguno de ustedes hasta después del baile de los Legan y tampoco bailare con ustedes

Archie se aparto de Stear y dijo: -pero Candy si yo te llevare al baile de los Legan

-¡No yo la llevare!-grito Anthony

-¡Siéntense los dos! Tu me lo pediste Archie pero nunca te dije que si Anthony también al igual que Stear y- lanzo un suspiro de felicidad- media docena de otros y aun no eh decidido con cual iré

-Los desafió a una carrera- grito Archie- el ganador llevara a Candy al baile

Stear que tenía el mejor caballo pero que no era buen jinete protesto

-Mi caballo estuvo a punto de perder una herradura y no quiero que la pierda

-Entonces estas eliminado- declaro Archie- ¿y tu Anthony? Ida y vuelta hasta la curva

Los ojos verdes de Candy desprendieron chispas le gustaba que se la disputaran

-¡Caballeros monten sus caballos!- grito ella- y que gane el mejor

Ambos montaron y esperaron la señal de Candy y partieron a todo galope

-Candy- dijo Stear a su lado

-Dime

-No era cierto lo de la herradura lo dije para estar a solas con tigo. Mírame Candy- dijo en tono implorante- tu sabes bien de mi amor por ti y…

-No- grito Candy- ¡calla!- mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo de Stear Candy lo monto y fue en persecución de los dos jóvenes que ahora desaparecían detrás de la curva

Stear boquiabierto y desconcertado vio lo que Candy ya había visto. Un carruaje que aparecía y desaparecía entre los árboles. La mirada horrorizada de Stear lo enfoco. Anthony y Archie iban a toda velocidad hacia la curva y el carruaje en curso de colisión ¡un carruaje en el que venían mujeres!

El también comenzó a correr tras Candy que parecía volar montada sobre el caballo.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Las damas del carruaje eran las cuatro hermanas Legan que venían cantando alegremente. Sus voces ligeras y sus risas pues no había ni una que pudiera cantar afinado distrajeron tanto al cochero que no vio a los dos jinetes montados sobre sus caballos que se aproximaban a toda velocidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Los dos jóvenes concentrados en su improvisada carrera doblaron la curva sin sacarse ventaja y se separaron sorprendidos y horrorizados al encontrarse frente a frente con un caballo y un carruaje lleno de mujeres que gritaban.

Anthony logro frenar. Archie a fin de evitar el choque desvió a su caballo asía un lado y aterrizo ileso pero con poca dignidad entre unos arbustos. Las damas no tuvieron tanta suerte cuando el caballo asustado levanto sus patas traseras el delicado vehiculo en el que venían volcó y ellas terminaron en un montón sobre el polvo del camino agitando brazos y piernas. Con esta escena se encontró Candy

-¿Están heridos?- grito la joven y se apeo con un relámpago de piernas enfundadas en seda que nadie advirtió.

-¡Oh señorita Eliza!-gemía el gran rostro moreno se había puesto pálido. Estaba de rodillas junto a una joven de cabellos rojizos vestida de seda verde que intentaba infructuosamente de levantarse.

-¡Anthony y Archie me han roto el tobillo!- grito la joven con una voz chillona y estridente. La joven enrojeció hasta que su cara quedo del mismo color rojizo que su cabello-. ¡Y te ago responsable a ti Candy!

-¡Oh talvez no este roto Eliza!

Ansiosamente Candy izo a un lado al cochero y se inclino para tocar el tobillo lastimado de Eliza la cual lanzo un furioso grito.

-¡Claro que esta roto! ¡y tu tienes la culpa por permitir que este par se lancen a la carrera por tu camino privado como si fuera una carga de caballería!

-Solo competían por ver quien me llevaría a la fiesta en tu casa- protesto Candy- ninguno las vio venir a tiempo ¿Duele?-tocaba suavemente el tobillo con los dedos

-¡Claro que duele!

-Patty, Susana, Annie… ayúdenme a levantarla

-Yo te ayudare- grito Anthony- Archie tu tómala del otro lado… podemos levantarla con suavidad

-No me toquen ninguno de los dos- grito Eliza

-Déjalos ayudarte-dijo Candy- son mas fuertes que nosotras

En medio de protestas departe de Eliza fue ayudada a ponerse en pie mientras las otras jóvenes se sacudían el polvo. Con cuidado Eliza intento apoyarse en su pie lastimado

-¿Puedes sostenerte?- pregunto Anthony

Por toda respuesta Eliza dio un chillido de dolor se tambaleo un poco pero se mantuvo en pie

-Puede sostenerse- dijo Candy con satisfacción- después de todo no esta roto. ¿Podrían enderezar el carruaje muchachos?

Archie asintió, y junto a Anthony ayudaron al cochero a enderezar el vehiculo

Una vez puesto el carruaje sobre sus ruedas ayudaron a subir a las quejosas hermanas Legan

-Muy bien ahora vamos a casa- Candy miro a Stear que acababa de llegar y miraba con impotencia su alrededor- Monta y ayúdame a subir delante de ti Stear nosotros abriremos la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Candy se apeó y se dirigió serenamente a Anthony y Archie

-Lleven a Eliza al salón y pónganla a descansar en un sofá.

Ambos hicieron lo que Candy les había pedido y colocaron a Elia en un sofá y su tobillo lastimado lo colocaron en unos cojines de terciopelo verde

-¡Por lo menos si te as lastimado el tobillo Eliza este es un buen lugar para descansar!-dijo riendo la bonita y frívola Susana-Esta casa siempre me sorprende Candy toda esa decoración de plata…y especialmente esos candelabros no hay nada comparable en la isla parecen columnas

Candy sabia que el comentario de Susana estaba motivado no por la belleza de los candelabros sino por la fortuna que valían

-Mama Ardley dijo que serian parte de mi dote cuando me casara. Fueron parte de su dote cuando se caso con papa Ardley

-Todo lo que hay en las tierras Ardley me encanta- Dijo Patty – especialmente la mansión ahora que han sacado las colgaduras negras

Candy trato de no estremecerse ante este recuerdo de la muerte de mama Ardley ocurrida hace dos años y del largo periodo de duelo en el cual ella y papa Ardley vistieron completamente de negro y la casa fue ensombrecida por colgaduras negras funerarias

-Si es una casa hermosa

-Si y perdón que cambie de tema pero ¿ya as pensado en lo que pasara cuando William Ardley vuelva a casarse?- Pregunto Patty

No creo que eso pase pronto-dijo Candy- el amaba a mama Ardley

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir mas un sirviente llego con una botella de vino. Stear abrió la botella y todos se sirvieron una copa

-Por cierto Candy no as declarado al campeón de la carrera-dijo Anthony- ¿quien de nosotros será el afortunado de llevarte al baile de los Leagan?

-Tienes razón, declaro campeón a Stear por que su caballo fue el primero en llegar a la escalinata de la casa

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tu cabalgabas con el y corrió andando la primera mitad del trayecto!

-¡Oí claramente cuando desafiaste a los otros a correr¡ nada dijiste sobre descalificar a quien corriese andando

Candy volteo a ver a Annie como buscando apoyo. Annie estaba concentrada viendo su falda de color negro

-Espero poder usar de nuevo este vestido- murmuro la joven

-Esta desgarrado ya lo veo- dijo rápidamente Candy y miro el ruedo de la falda- Le diré a Dorothy que te lo cosa. Mientras tanto ¿Por qué no utilizas uno de mis vestidos puesto que somos casi del mismo tamaño?

En el sofá Elisa se puso rígida

-¡Recuerda que no te sienta el azul ni el verde Annie!- chillo

-¡Y tampoco el amarillo!-dijo Susana con su voz aguda e insistente

-¡Ni tampoco el rosa!-dijo alarmada Patty

Candy miro afectuosamente a las hermanas Leagan ella sabia muy bien que las cuatro se habían repartido los colores Elisa la mayor se había adueñado de los verdes y azules. Patty había reclamado todo el espectro rojo que incluía el rosa el vino y el coral y todo lo que fuese amarillo incluso remotamente era de Susana. Y a la bondadosa y dócil Annie incapaz de poder reclamar algún color como suyo le dejaron nada más que el gris el ante y el castaño

-Si Annie no elige algo de mi guardarropa… si y lo luce en el baile quedare muy ofendida- dijo dulcemente Candy y tomo a su amiga del brazo

-Recuerda que el gris es tu mejor color- grito estridentemente Elisa

Ya en el dormitorio Candy abrió su gran armario repleto de vestidos elegantes

-Veamos Annie deja que yo elija algo que te siente bien-saco un delicado vestido de baile de seda azul

-Elisa se pondría furiosa-dijo Annie retrocediendo alarmada

-Eso no importa, póntelo

Alegremente ayudo a su amiga a ponérselo y enseguida trajo las grandes mangas desmontables y las sujeto donde correspondía

-¡Oh es hermoso!-suspiro Annie mirándose al espejo su persona de todos los días parecía haber cambiado dramáticamente

-Y te sienta de maravilla-declaro Candy con energía

-Me sorprende que tu madre organice otro baile tan pronto-dijo para cambiar de tema- quiero decir que dieron otro el mes pasado

-Oh pero eso fue antes de…

-¿antes de que?

-bueno te lo diré pero no lo debes repetir pues se supone es un secreto ofrecemos el baile para anunciar el compromiso de Patty por eso Elisa esta tan irritable no es su tobillo lastimado esta furiosa porque ella es la mayor y Patty que es menor se casa antes que ella

-Pero ¿con quien se casa? Es decir nunca vi que alguien le prestara atención

-Lo se pero el viejo señor Trimble vino a cenar anoche y después de comer se encerró con mama y papa luego llamaron a Patty y esta salio llorando y gritando que la iban a casar con Abner

-Pero Abner no es…

-Se que no es muy brillante pero heredara toda la propiedad del señor Trimble

-Creo que preferiría quedarme solterona y pobre a tener que casarme con Abner

-Yo también de modo que espero haber hecho bien mis arreglos cuando mama se ocupe de mi casamiento.

Candy noto que la mirada de Annie se posaba en su joyero abierto del que se podía observar un pequeño destello azul

-¿Te gustaría que te prestara mi collar de lapislázuli para usar con el vestido azul Annie?

-Oh ¿de veras? Siempre lo eh admirado desde que el señor Ardley te lo regalo la navidad pasada. Si me presento así ¿crees que Archie me prestara alguna atención?

-Con ese vestido no podrá dejar de mirarte- Candy puso el collar azul alrededor del cuello de su amiga y dio un paso atrás-En ti luce mas que en mi es tuyo

Annie la beso impulsivamente en la mejilla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Si alguna vez necesitas algo pídemelo porque esto no lo olvidare jamás… jamás

-Bueno si podrías pagarme de una forma

-¿Cuál?

-Insistiendo en que tu próximo vestido sea amarillo y el que le siga morado

-Primero veamos si sobrevivo con este

Abrazo a Candy y ambas bajaron al gran salón donde Archie estaba de pie en realidad posando junto a la chimenea

Todos voltearon al ver a la apagada Annie convertida de repente en un pavo real

-¡Oh Annie estas hermosa! Annie si no tienes otro compromiso ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Tendré que pensarlo porque eh sabido que yo no soy tu primera elección

-Ah es que antes no te había visto convertida en una visión azul

-Sabes no te daré mi respuesta hasta mañana y tampoco entonces a menos que me vallas a buscar para cabalgar

-¡Eso haré!

-¡No pensaras usar ese vestido en el baile Annie!-Susana en tono indignado había decidido apoyar a su hermana mayor- sabes que Elisa ira de azul y ambas no pueden ir del mismo color

-Si Annie no usa ese vestido… mi regalo… en el baile yo no las invitare a ustedes al gran baile que ofreceré para celebrar el regreso de papa Ardley

Elisa cedió pero fue evidente su frustración Candy supo que había ganado y se alegro cuando la conversación paso a política y luego a si la vieja Badie la bruja del año pasado había sido juzgada justamente

Bebieron mas vino y discutieron animadamente acerca de si las mujeres debían abandonar las pecheras que usaban por pudor para cubrirse el busto. La discusión todavía no se había definido cuando el grupo se levanto para marcharse Elisa fue llevada con gran estilo por los dos jóvenes que habían causado el accidente del carruaje

Desde la escalinata de la casa Candy los vio alejarse paso un largo momento en la escalinata después que ellos se perdieron de vista disfrutando de la pacifica escena. Suspiro al aspirar el aire perfumado y entro al interior de la casa al sentir una gota de agua sobre sus cabellos dorados seguida de otras. Había olvidado que era época de lluvia en Bermuda.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Segura de que Stear alentado mas allá de toda medida por su promesa de permitir que la acompañase al baile de las Leagan iría a pasar con ella toda la tarde Candy se puso su traje de montar y se dirigió al trote de su caballo hacia el camino privado lo eludiría se dijo divertida

Sacudió con rebeldía sus rizos y el movimiento izo temblar las plumas grises de su sombrero de alas anchas con trencillas de plata. Hasta podría pasar por Lilymeade la propiedad perteneciente a la familia Meade que lindaba con Leagan Hall por el norte como Shatterwood de los Cornwell lindaba por el sur porque los Meade tenían un huésped interesante a un primo de Boston llamado Neal el cual había mostrado un marcado interés en ella en una ocasión cuando ella lo encontró no aparto su mirada fascinada del corpiño del vestido de la joven

Mientras cabalgaba bajo un palio de verdes hojas y ramas con una sonrisa de picardía volvió la cabeza de Floss en la dirección de Lilymead

A mitad del camino fastidiada se encontró a Stear el joven iba a visitar a Candy en su yegua alazana y leía un libro mientras andaba.

-¡Stear!-Candy lo llamo-¡No estas prestando atención al camino y si la yegua ve algo y se asusta y te derriba!

-¡Candy! iba a verte

Eso era obvio y como no estaba dispuesta a pasar una tarde larga y tediosa Candy dijo:

-Yo me dirigía a...-vacilo pues no podía decir Lilymead pues era un establecimiento enteramente de hombres y habría desatado un torrente de preguntas departe de Stear- Leagan Hall

-No deberías salir a cabalgar sola ¿Dónde esta tu doncella? ¿.porque no esta contigo?

-Oh Dorothy ah ido a alguna parte

-Bueno tu no deberías cabalgar sola circulan rumores de una revuelta de esclavos

-siempre hay rumores de revueltas pero nunca hemos tenido problemas

-Siempre hay una primera vez y eres una mujer sola… presa fácil .y además eres hermosa- su voz se volvió ansiosa-¡creo que eres la cosa mas hermosa que allá visto jamás!

-Pero tu no as viajado mucho ni siquiera a Jamaica y papa dice que en Jamaica hay mujeres muy hermosas

-Ni la mitad de hermosas que tu candy… no puede ser. Aunque se dice…

-¿Qué se dice?

-Bueno algunos dicen que la razón por la cual el señor Ardley se queda tanto tiempo en Jamaica es una mujer

-¿Una mujer?

-Bueno dicen que el año pasado conoció ahí una viuda que tiene dos hijas y que el se aloja en la casa de ella en Port Royal cuando esta en Jamaica y que por eso se queda mas tiempo en cada uno de sus viajes

-Creo que me alegraría si papa Ardley se volviera a casar

-Pero eso significaría que podrías perder tu herencia

-estoy segura que en cualquier caso papa Ardley no me dejaría desposeída si es eso lo que temes

-oh no no quise decir eso

-No tengo ganas de cabalgar Stear ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Oh me gustaría pero me esperan. Mi madre se encuentra en un estado… mi padre insiste en que tome babosas empapadas en vino pero ella dice que prefiere la enfermedad a la cura

-No la culpo. Bueno si no puedes quedarte a cenar entonces cabalguemos hasta la costa

Cabalgaron en la tarde apacible Stear recitando versos y Candy dejando volar su mente regreso a su casa frustrada ¡Stear monopolizaba su tiempo!

Dos días mas tarde cuando vio al señor porter el agente dirigirse a Saint George en un carruaje lo llamo e impulsivamente subió a su lado

-Tengo que hacer unas compras

En Saint George Candy paseo por el muelle que le resultaba siempre fascinante. Disfrutaba viendo descargar mercaderías del mundo de los barcos de alto porte que habían estado en todas partes ¡y que volverían a estar!

Dio un salto cuando el señor Porter dijo a sus espaldas:

-Lo siento señorita pero el caballo ah perdido una herradura llevara mucho tiempo herrarlo porque el herrador tiene mucho trabajo

-Oh no es nada-Candy levanto la vista y vio el carruaje de los Leagan que se acercaba por la calle-Encontrare la forma de volver a casa

Agito la mano dirigiéndose a Annie que acababa de apearse y corría asía ella

-Venimos de tu casa y un esclavo nos dijo que habías venido a la ciudad

-Seguramente no han venido a Saint George solo para verme

-En realidad veníamos a hacer unas compras… cintas alfileres y otras cosas para el ajuar de Patty - Annie la miro con gesto cómplice -Dime Candy ¿te vas a casar con Stear?

-¡Claro que no!

-Lo encontramos sentado en tu escalinata esperando tu regreso y eso fue lo que el sugirió

-¡oh no! ¡Ahora viene a diario!

-Por supuesto a mi no me interesa detrás de quien andes siempre y cuando no sea Archie

-En realidad no ando detrás de nadie ¿Por qué no pueden creerme?

El resto de las hermanas Leagan se reunió con ellas y la platica se izo general

Después de una búsqueda de cintas y otras cosas se decidió que Candy regresaría a casa en el atestado carruaje de las leagan

-Hubieras tenido que traer a tu doncella Candy –le dijo Susana cuando ella estaba montando a su caballo prestado para el corto viaje de regreso a su casa-Anthony me contó que circulan rumores de una revuelta de esclavos

-¿Y tu crees que Dorothy me protegería?

-Yo creo que ella podría encabezar la rebelión-dijo secamente Eliza

-Tonterías. Es mi criada y mi amiga

-Entonces eres imprudente al elegir tus amigas-murmuro Eliza-he visto la forma en que nos mira cuando piensa que no la observamos

-Esta es una isla nerviosa puedo volver a casa sin ayuda gracias. Mañana les enviare el caballo

Las saludo con la mano y luego se alejo por el camino privado de Leagan Hall. Pero toda esa charla de levantamientos de esclavos seguía en su mente y cuando llegaron a la escalinata de la casa y el caballo se encabrito Candy grito con energía:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Un momento después los arbustos se separaron y una joven de piel dorada salio al camino

-¡Dorothy! ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Dónde as estado?

-estaba ocupándome de cosas importantes señorita fui a buscar una poción de amor con el viejo Tarwus hay suficiente para las dos no quiere que le de un poco

-Yo quiero que un hombre me ame por mi misma y no porque le di una poción

-entonces es una tonta a los hombres no les gusta eso ellos aman ellos se van esta poción hace que ellos se queden todo lo que quiera

-ojala tengas suerte con tu poción la ultima vez que conseguiste una poción d amor fue para ese tipo grandote el que huyó en la revuelta de esclavos ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Temera

-¿a quien quieres pescar esta vez?

-un tipo nuevo… usted no lo conoce

Dorothy enamorada era imposible

-si as estado un tiempo aquí debiste ver quien vino y se fue ¿Stear se marcho o todavía esta esperándome?

-Vino y se fue, las hermanas Leagan también vinieron y se fueron estaban hablando de usted

-¿Qué decían?

-a usted la llaman la princesita

-¿de verdad?

-y dicen que será mejor que se cuide o será destronada

-esa fue eliza sin duda

-tiene razón era ella ¿Qué le pasara si la destronan señorita?

-no lo se supongo que me las arreglare siempre me las eh arreglado

-pero no se la arreglaría tan bien ¿verdad?

-no supongo que no

Estaba seria cuando entro a la casa para cambiarse de ropa para comer. La princesita… una bella frase.

Pero no siempre había sido así para Candy White

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4**

Candy había llegado a Bermuda como una criatura en brazos nacida en una tormenta de invierno. El barco Wilhelmina destinado a Jamaica hizo una escala no programada en bermuda para proveerse de agua fresca. Allí Maria White y su sobrina Candy White desembarcaron y ese mismo año mas tarde Maria se contrato como sierva en la plantación Mirabelle por un periodo de siete años

Nadie supo por que Maria White quien parecía tener dinero suficiente para mantenerse ella y la niña en la posada de Saint George firmo súbitamente el contrato de servidumbre. Maria nunca se lo dijo a Candy pero en años posteriores Candy sospecho secretamente que Maria pudo haberse sentido atraída por la belleza de Mirabelle. Era un hito local, con sus paredes blancas y el techo reluciendo contra el verdor que lo rodeaba de modo que parecia una gran cruz monolítica de piedra blanca, caida del cielo en la campiña esmeralda.

Pero fuera de su belleza, todo parecido entre Mirabelle y el cielo terminaba, como descubrio apenada Maria. La unica ventaja para ella fue que debido a la abundancia de sirvientes en la casa grande, se le permitio que viviera en una choza junto al mar. Porque aunque la gran casa de Mirabelle estaba alejada del mar y sus tormentas la propiedad incluia un largo trecho de costa y junto a esta costa una vieja choza de pescadores, medio en ruinas con un techo de hojas de palmera que dejaba pasar el agua.

Entonces Mirabelle era propiedad de una rigurosa familia de apellido Martinson, la demacrada Maria White ya no joven y sin perspectivas de casamiento no tardo en darse cuenta que habia echo una mala eleccion. Obligada a trabajar largas horas Maria tenia poco tiempo para la criatura. La niña crecia libre y salvaje con su piel dorada por el sol y su largo cabello de oro enredado por el viento corriendo descalza por las tibias arenas de las playas cercana. No habia futuro entonces para la pequeña señorita Candy White

En cierto sentido Maria era severa. Insistia en que la niña aprendiera buenos modales le enseñaba a ser cortez y corregia lo mejor que podia su forma de hablar. Pero nunca la abrazaba ni la acariciaba nunca demostraba afecto ni siquiera cuando peinaba esa espesa masa de brillante cabello dorado

Casi parecia como si huyera del contacto fisico con la niñita ni siquiera enfrentaba la realidad para si misma que habia entregado su corazon a otra niña la madre de Candy y que lo tenia completamente destrozado nunca se atreveria a querer a otra niña

Pero Maria sentia temor por la niña por su futuro Candy tenia buenos modales como su padre era rapida para encolerizarse pero se arrepentia con la misma rapidez y poseia el espiritu rebelde y desafiante de su madre

De ambos habia eredado belleza fisica fuerza salud y alegria de vivir. También había heredado algunas de sus caracteristicas negativas como el carácter de su padre y la temeridad impulsiva de su madre.

-Debemos ser valientes- le decia Maria a la niña cuando la comida era escasa y ambas se estremecian en las tormentas de invierno- de alguna manera nuestra situación mejorara. La niña sonreía sin entender

La mejoría vino efectivamente cuando Martison que estaba supervisando el corte de un gran cedro para usarlo como maderos para un barco tropezo con una raiz y se corto la pierna con un hacha. Murio desangrado antes que pudieran llevarlo a un medico y su viuda cansada de Bermuda vendio Mirabelle completa con muebles esclavos y ciervos a William Ardley.

Ardley compro la plantación como una sorpresa para su esposa Ponny quien tres años atrás habia llevado a Londres a Beatriz su unica hija con el fin de que los medicos de alla la trataran de una enfermedad del estomago que ningun medico local podia diagnosticar. Ponny le habia escrito a su marido que la niña estaba mejor que habia aumentado de peso y que regresarian pronto. Eso fue la primavera de 1665 y William Ardley habia trabajado duramente para hacer de Mirabelle todo lo que su essposa y su hija podian desear

Ponny Ardley llego a Bermuda ese otoño pero fue una Ponny llorosa vestida de negro la que bajo del barco. Traia consigo la amarga noticia de que en Londres hacia estragos una peste y que la pequeña Beatriz recuperada de su enfermedad mas leve fue una de las victimas

Ponny pasaba horas cavilando ante la cuna tallada a mano que habia pertenecido a su hijita. Se sentaba en su mecedora durante largas horas y parecia estar en otro lugar

Fue un milagro que Ponny sentada indiferente en la amplia galeria sombreada abanicada por un negrito esclavo levantara la vista y viera a una niña de cabellos dorados que se acercaba

Ponny se inclino hacia delante, inflo sorprendida sus gordas mejillas y se llevo las manos a sus pechos como almohadones de sofa el mismo pelo de oro la misma… no, claro que no. No era la misma. Beatriz estaba muerta. Muerta y sepultada en el lejano Londres con las otras victimas de la peste

Sin embargo esta era una niña de cabellos de oro y de gran belleza que ella no habia visto antes. Seguramente no era hija de ningun vecino, porque su vestido era demaciado corto y de tela demasiado ordinaria y estaba remendado. Pero sus huesos eran delicados, su piel suave y clara, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda tenian una claridad franca e inteligente

¿Quién era esa criatura? Impulsivamente Ponny se inclino y agito su gordo brazo poniendo en movimiento todas las cintas de su manga

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?- pregunto-¿y de donde vienes?

-Mi nombre es Candy, soy la sobrina de Maria

-oh si claro Maria… la criada del piso alto. Acercate mas niña. Ven aquí y habla con migo

De modo que Candy descalza de siete años con una mata enredada de pelo dorado trepo a un alto sillon de mimbre y entablo una conversación muy cortes con la dama elegantemente vestida en la galeria

Asi entretubo a Ponny quien quedo tan fascinada por el hablar desenvuelto y los modales graciosos de la niña que todavía estaban platicando cuando Maria terminadas sus tareas en el piso alto las espio desde la ventana del comedor. El corazon de Maria dio un salto al verlas juntas… era lo que ella habia soñado que esta nueva gente que habia comprado el lugar se interesara en la pequeña Candy

Reprimio un acceso de tos porque sus pulmones nunca fuertes ahora empezaban a fallar y a menudo tenia que hacer una pausa para respirar y escupir a veces un poco de sangre; Maria se alejo sin ser notada

-¿Qué estabas mirando Maria?-pregunto una voz recelosa desde la puerta y vio alarmada que Elroy Ardley habia entrado en la habitación

Elroy era la hermana mayor de William Maria no estimaba a Elroy quien le daba ordenes de manera autoritaria y el sentimiento era mutuo para la forma de pensar de Elroy Maria White se consideraba mejor que una sirvienta y superior a los demas

-no estaba mirando nada solo estaba acomodando la cortina

-no te agas la inocente-estayo Elroy-te vi mirar por la ventana ¿Qué hay alli afuera? ¡Seguramente algun joven al que estas persiguiendo sin duda aunque tienes edad suficiente para ser su madre!

Ante esta acusacion no merecida y ciertamente imaginativa Maria apreto los labios y se retiro de la habitación con la esperanza de que Elroy la seguiria para reprenderla y asi la niña tendria el campo libre con Ponny

Pero Elroy no hizo eso. Sus sospechas se habian acentuado porque habia percibido una tencion desacostumbrada en la espalda de Maria White cuando esta miraba hacia fuera y ahora se acerco con sus fuertes pisadas que hubieran hecho temblar la casa si el piso hubiera sido de madera y no de piedra

Lo que vio fue a su cuñada Ponny platicando con una niña cuyo revuelto cabello dorado enmarcaba un rostro angelical

-¿Quién es esa niña?-pregunto indignada al ver el vestido remendado y los pies descalzos de la criatura. Pero Maria White ya se habia marchado

Elroy salio a la galeria y repitio la pregunta a su cuñada.

-Es la sobrina de Maria ¿y no es una criatura adorable?

-Bueno Maria tiene que venir y llevársela-grito Elroy con la voz aguda por la indignacion-veo que te esta cansando

-No dejala que se quede. Hasta ahora todo lo que tenia para interesarme era que vamos a comer durante la cena. No te vayas criatura vuelve a sentarte y habla con migo

Candy quien estaba a punto de huir se sento delicadamente en el sillon de mimbre

-¿Por qué usted se viste de negro?-pregunto inocentemente-Y ese grueso velo negro ¿no esta cansada de usarlo?

Elroy arrugo la nariz pero los grandes ojos de Ponny se llenaron de lágrimas

-Me visto de negro por una niñita que hubiera tenido tu misma edad… mi hija-dijo con voz ahogada-Ella se fue y yo la hecho mucho de menos

-Oh siento mucho que se haya ido… y no fue mi intención hacerla llorar

-Todos lo sentimos mucho- intervino Elroy- ahora vete ¿no ves que as entristecido a la señora?

La niña se puso de pie de un salto y se dispuso a marcharse pero Ponny enjugandose las lagrimas le dijo

-vuelve mañana Candy te estare esperando

Fue la primera de muchas largas conversaciones entre la bella niña y la mujer solitaria. Pese a las protestas de Elroy de que estaba acostumbrando a la niña a cosas que quedaban por encima de su posición Ponny mando hacer un vestido para Candy un vestido sencillo de batista blanca adornado con cintas de terciopelo verdes que realzaban su delicada belleza

Ataviada con ese vestido la pequeña Cabdy fue a cenar en el largo salon comedor de Mirabelle. Su cabellos brillante estaba lavado peinado y cepillado por Maria con maneras impecables y gracia natural se presento timidamente en la puerta y fue conducida a su asiento ante una mesa con mantel blanco y reluciente plateria

William quedo igualmente encantado con Candy y feliz porque la niña con sus modales conquistadores estaba devolviendo a Ponny su interes por la vida

Y asi las esperanzas de Maria se isieron realidad ella y Candy fueron trasladadas desde la choza junto al mar hasta la gran casa donde ocuparon- una vez mas contra las protestas de Elroy- uno de los pequeños cuartos de huéspedes. Ponny empezo a redecorar la antigua habitación de su hija uso una gran cantidad de batista blanca y encargo un cubrecama azul y blanco bordado para la gran cama cuadrada de cuatro postes. Elroy se sentia disgustada cada vez que veia a las mujeres cosiendo las nuevas cortinas porque no sentia ninguna duda de quien ocuparia ese hermoso dormitorio: Candy White

Pero para Maria el triunfo duro poco como su salud empeoro por fin Ponny decreto que no haria mas trabajos en la casa y que se quedaría en su habitación tosiendo y escupiendo sangre en un pañuelo de lino mientras la suerte de Candy mejoraba

Candy fue instalada en el hermoso y gran dormitorio recientemente decorado con la excusa de que Maria estaba enferma y necesitaba tranquilidad. pero todos menos la pequeña Candy sabian que Maria no viviria mucho tiempo mas

El dia que Ponny Ardley hablo con Maria sobre la educación de Candy y de cómo ella y William tenian planes para la niña si Maria daba su aprobación Maria estaba muy debil y habia dos manchas rojas en su rostro palido

-siento… de veras siento que estas demasiado enferma para estar mucho tiempo con la niña- dijo vacilando Ponny- pero si dejas que criemos a Candy como a nuestra propia hija con gusto te llevaremos a Inglaterra donde hay mejores médicos

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzo la cara demacrada de Maria

-no sera necesario que me lleven a ninguna parte no estare aquí mucho tiempo. Y me alegro darles a Candy porque se que cuidaran bien de ella… cosa que a mi me resulta imposible. Pero hay algo que habria que escribir antes que yo me vaya, y yo no se escribir

-Enviare a buscar al señor Hunt el ministro

-gracias-dijo débilmente Maria

Por la tarde llego el señor Hunt se encerro con Maria en la habitación y luego de casi una hora el hombre termino de escribir y prometio guardar el documento en un lugar seguro y no abrirlo ni entrgarlo a nadie salvo a Candy el dia que esta contrajera matrimonio

-alli mire en ese cofre-le dijo Maria- hay un pequeño libro… un diario que tiene que ir con lo que le eh dictado

Con las manos acalambradas de tanto escribir el ministro hizo como le habian dicho y se llevo el paquete con el a la ciudad de Saint George al llegar a la iglesia metio el paquete en una caja con llave

Maria agotada murió al dia siguiente. Y con la muerte de Maria Candy White se convirtió en todo excepto el aspecto legal en hija de la casa. Para la niña cuyos únicos recuerdos eran que habia compartido la triste fortuna de una criada el cambio resulto fabuloso.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5**

Cuando Candy cumplio once años y de ese modo estuvo mas cerca de la edad en que según las costumbres de la época tenia que empezar a pensar en el casamiento, le permitieron elegir su criada dia hizo una elección que afectaría su vida y la vida de todos en Mirabelle porque eligio a una muchacha esclava que William acababa de comprar en Barbados.

El nombre de la esclava era Dorothy. Hablaba ingles y francés fluida aunque caprichosamente y con errores gramaticales y mentia con facilidad en ambos idiomas.

Candy se encariño de inmediato con Dorothy quien la conmovio con historias falsas de su pasado para lograr que la joven e ingenua Candy convesiera a William Ardley de otorgarle su libertad.

-Te prometo esto Dorothy: tratare de compensarte por todo lo que has perdido. Eres mi esclava y yo te doy la libertad. Yo no necesito una criada. ¡puedo vestirme y peinarme sola!

Dorothy sonrio y miro a Candy con un afecto súbito y verdadero.

-Usted es una buena persona-dijo Dorothy- una señorita buena… pero tonta

Fue entonces que Candy advirtió que Dorothy era su esclava en cuanto que podía darle ordenes

Pero en realidad la muchacha era esclava de William Ardley. Candy no podía darle la libertad a Dorothy, legalmente el dueño era William.

-trata a la muchacha con bondad, criatura- le dijo William a Candy. Le acaricio tiernamente el pelo y le sonrio- y Dorothy llegara a sentirse a gusto en esta casa. Despues de todo, si nos abandonara ¿Qué crees que le sucederia?

-bueno ella es hermosa. Se casaria

William Ardle suspiro

-Eres muy joven mi pequeña Candy- dijo-. Y tu corazón es tierno. Pero el mundo no lo es. Ruega a Dios que nunca tengas que enterarte de eso.

William ya consideraba a Candy su propia hija

Después del intento de Candy de conseguir la libertad para Dorothy ambas se volvieron inseparables. Y Dorothy hacia lo posible por infundirle a Candy su cinismo y sus conocimientos del mundo pero lamentablemente tenia que admitir para si misma que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles porque la alegría de vivir de Candy superaba todo lo demás.

En esos días Candy era como una mariposa que aprendia a usar sus alas. Alas hermosas que podían llevarla a cualquier parte. Hasta la perpetua enemistad con Elroy no lograba apagar su buen humor. Estaba creciendo en belleza y recibia el equivalente isleño de una educación distinguida. Aprendio a escribir con una letra hermosa a leer lo suficien te para disfrutar de una novela y también a hacer cálculos sencillos.

Pero como hija de los generosos Ardley y heredera reconocida de la plantación Mirabelle aprendio micho mas.

Pporque William Ardley era rico y ,gustara o no, Candy White, era aceptada por la sociedad local. Las hijas de los ricos plantadores iban en carruajes a visitarla, y aveces se quedaban a pasar la noche, y cuando cumplio diez años los jóvenes galanes ambiciosos de fortuna empezaron a prrestarle atención,

Cuando cumplio trece años Candy había sido tres veces doncella de honor en las bodas de muchachas apenas mayores que ella y ya tenia dos ofrecimientos de matrimonio, ambos rechazados casi en mala forma por papa Ardley con el pretexto de que Candy era "demasiado joven"

-¿de que habla ese viejo? ¡tu no eres demasiado joven!

Pero soy demasiado joven- insistió Candy riendo-. Además yo no quiero casarme. Quiero ir a fiestas y a bailes y pasarla bien.

¡no es necesario dejar de ir a bailes y fiestas cuando una se casa!

Quizá no.- Candy pensó en una amiga suya de trece años. el celoso novio le había ordenado que vistiera solamente vestidos de cuello alto y que nunca saliera sin compañía.- Pero nunca se puede estar seguera de lo que nos pueda tocar.

Es sierto- admitió Dorothy instantáneamente-. Los hombres no son buenos.

Era el refrán que Candy le escuchaba muy amenudo.

Y por supuesto, Dorothy maldijo a ambos caballeros cuando se entero de que habían puesto los ojos en otro lado y que estaban ahora prometidos con otras muchachas isleñas.

Fue por los esfuerzos de Dorothy que Elroy se marcho de Mirabelle. Un dia entro en la grande y antigua cocina donde la joven Candy estaba mirando a la cocinera que preparaba una olla de sopa de caracol marino, y ante la escandalizada cocinera acuso a Candy de querer envenen?'arla.

-¡la sopa que esta tarde llevaste a mi habitación cuando yo no me sentía bien… tenia algo raro!- grito con voz aguda.

-¡pero yo la lleve solo porque mama Ardley me lo pidio!

-esa sopa no era recién hecha- dijo la cocinera- pero todavía esta buena. Todos la comimos al mediodía. Nadie enfermo ¡nadie!

-¡dime lo que pusiste en easa sopa ! ¡dimelo ahora mismo! ¡no permitiré que me envenene una muchachitta que quiere usurpar el lugar de la hijita muerta de mi hermano!- Elroy tomo a Candy y empezó a castigarla.

Candy grito se libero de Elroy y trato de protegerse el rostro

-¡señora Pony, señora Pony!- chillo la cocinera y salio corriendo de la cocina con su delantal levantado hasta la cara.- ¡la señora Elroy va a matar a esa criatura!

Momentos después Pony muy palida llego a ala escena y con fuerza sorprendente arranco a Candy de las manos de su cuñada

-¿Qué significa esto Elroy?-grito

-¡esta niña me llevo comida envenenada!- elroy señalo dramáticamente a Candy- ¡y no es la primera vez!

-tonterías-dijo Pony con energía-harias bien en controlarte Elroy. William se enterara de esto

-¡sin duda que se enterara!-replico Elroy-¡y se lo dire yo!- salio de la cocina como un barco con todas sus velas desplegadas y fue directamente a la oficina de William Ardley

Pony y Candy la siguieron

William parpadeo al verse ante este aaltercado femenino

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto dé una a la vez por favor no puedo entender lo que dicen

-¡tu hermana acuso a Candy de envenenarla!

William quedo boquiabierto

-¿es verdad Candy?-pregunto con tono severo volviéndose hacia la joven

Candy meneo la cabeza y llevo sus manos a sus ojos humedecidos

-yo solo lleve sopa caliente desde la cocina a la habitación de ella- en la conmocion del momento olvido completamente que en la escalera se había encontrado con Dorothy y que dejo la sopa por un momento por que Dorothy le dijo que si se asomaba a la ventana podría ver a los gansos salvajes que emigraban hacia el norte.-la sopa estaba buena- insistió- yo misma tome un poco en el almuerzo

¡y yo tambien!-grito triunfante Pony

-la mia tenia algo raro-insistio Elroy- después de tomarla me sentí mareada y cai al suelo. Cuando desperté recordé que la niña la había traido asique baje y la enfrente cara a cara. Ella no me estima, ustedes saben, porque yo considero que fue un herrror haberla traido aquí y ella lo sabe. ¡la tratan como si fuera hija de ustedes! ¡valla la pobre pequeña Beatrice debe retorcerse en su tumba!

- No hay razón para enrostrarnos nuestra perdida- le dijo severamente a su hermana-. La recordamos demasiado bien. Pero esta criatura- señalo a Candy- ha traido nueva alegría a nuestras vidas. Es evidente que su presencia te molesta pero recuerdo que esta es mi casa y que traeré aquí a quien me plazca te guste o no.

-¡Entonces, puesto que ese es el caso me marchare de tu casa, William! ¡No tengo intensión de quedarme aquí hasta que me pongan en un ataúd como la pobrecita Beatrice!

Giro sobre los talones y se marcho haciendo hondear airadamente sus faldas oscuras. Ponny dirigio una mirada de angustia a William

Tratare de calmarla- sususrro-. Por que es tu única hermana y se lo que sientes. Quédate aquí con William, criatura- le dijo a Candy y partio por el pasillo en pos de Elroy.

Pero nadie hizo cambiar de idea a la furiosa Elroy. Tres semanas después partio a bordo del Pandora. Una súbita tormenta arrojo al Pandora contra los arrecifes donde se destrozo.

Hubo pena en Mirabelle pero fue breve.

Dorothy no le confio la verdad a Candy sino hasta meses después y cuando lo iso este secreto preocupo a Candy por un largo tiempo. No podía decidirse a ir con la historia a papa Ardley porque eso por lo menos hubiera significado un cruel castigo para Dorothy.

Aunque todavía sentía afecto por Dorothy estte secreto culpable que compartían termino por distanciarlas y de pronto sintió una soledad total. Sintió como si hubiera perdido una amiga.

Aunque la joven Candy no lo había notado, Ponny Ardley había estado mirando pensativa a Dorothy desde la abrupta partida de Elroy. Habia un brillo de sospecha en aquellos ojos azules.

Ponny guardaba silencio porque no tenia pruebas y era evidente que Candy se sentía feliz en la compañía de su criada. Pero ahora su mirada seguía constantemente a la joven de piel dorada.

Dorothy tenia un instinto especial para esas cosas. Rápidamente advirtió que la actitud de Ponny hacia ella había cambiado.

Candy nunca sospecho de Dorothy cuando Ponny Ardley tuvo su ataque cardiaco y murió. Y esta vez Dorothy guardo silencio.

Candy se volvió mas apegada a papa Ardley después de la muerte de Ponny. Apenados los dos trataron de consolarse mutuamente. Y para Dorothy estos fueron días dorados ella, de todos ellos, estaba perfectamente satisfecha con su vida mientras planeaba una revuelta

Fueron días oscuros para los isleños. Las revueltas de esclavos se repetían una y otra vez. Y Candy nunca sospecho que Dorothy fuera una de las cabecillas de la inminente revuelta de esclavos.

La revuelta cuando por fin se produjo, fracaso. Media docena de mujeres y niños blancos fueron masacrados y como represaría mas del doble de esa cantidad de negros. Pero Dorothy no estuvo entre ellos; había contraído una de las fiebres que periódicamente atacaban a la isla. La revuelta se realizo sin ella.

Cuando Dorothy se recupero tenia una nueva idea: si William Ardley moria lo heredaría la joven Candy. Para Dorothy la solución a todos sus problemas era simple: envenenaría a William, Candy lo heredaría y con su tierno corazón Candy le daría la libertad y pagaría su pasaje a Jamaica o Barbados y le daría dinero suficiente para establecerse allí a lo grande.

Pero Dorothy sabia que debía ser cuidadosa con el veneno que usara. Candy no debía sospechar nada.

Candy ama de todo lo que veía continuaba por su sendero. Llevaba a Floss por las verdes colinas y siguiendo las blancas playas, bailaba y flirteaba con muchachos agradables. Estaba convirtiéndose en una beldad y ante ella se habría un imperio isleño.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve ciertos problemas con la computadora y no podía publicar, prometo tardarme menos con el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
